un deseo de corazón
by nodame no tsukaima
Summary: esta historia esta ambientada , kagome es una estudiante la cual le ha ido mal en el amor , lo mas que ha durado en una relacion es una semana ella desea encontrar una persona que sea pasar todos los obstaculos que le presente incluyendo las direfencias en el status kagome encontrara al fin el amor que tanto desea ? espero que le guste esta historia es la primera vez que escribo


p data-p-id="2b2edf458861e9c67851570476d4fe49"Era un viernes por la noche, donde la gente lo unico que piensa es pasarlo bien entre conversa y cervesa, pero una chica de ojos chocolate no pensaba lo mismo ella se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche en un parque con una tristeza que ninguna chica se lo desearia . ella venia de la casa que alguna vez fue su novio/p  
p data-p-id="b0c5ee58bfaa9c928d2eb8fc23bb7274"flash back/p  
p data-p-id="3cf895662673a0ac061baad41c8f8e58"ese mismo dia a las 4 de la tarde kagome fue a la casa de su novio inuyasha cuando llegó encontró la puerta del departamento semiabierta lo llamó varias veces pero no escuchó respuesta así que decidió entrar con cautela al entrar el living se encontraba todo ordenado , en eso kagome escucha voces provenientes de la habitación de inuyasha kagome se acerca lentamente y ve a inuyasha junto a su hermana mayor kikyo desnudos conversando br /Kikyo . inuyasha cuando vas a hablar con ella br /Inuyasha . prontobr /Kikyo . pero no le digas que la relación fue por una apuesta/p  
p data-p-id="ae8590622f93e62d6068680a082a2e6a"Al escuchar eso kagome se va sin antes dejar la medalla que le regalo inuyasha para su cumpleaños, inuyasha escuchó un ruido así que fue haber que era y al salir alcanzó ver a kagome irse y vio la medalla en la mesa .../p  
p data-p-id="cd1e4c89034e2fdb3a12227b85c00a32"Fin del flash back/p  
p data-p-id="c13dd987af05546c0140277f87bc191d"Kagome no quería creer lo que había escuchado que todo era una mentira pero una parte de ella le decía que todo era verdad no muy lejos de ella había un grupo De chicos mirando con lujuria a kagome/p  
p data-p-id="1e2a68e6fc246d0ee23c193b85104a85"En otra parte en el departamento de inuyasha , el le comenta a kikyo que kagome escuchó la conversación. Kikyo comenzó a preocuparse ya que era muy tarde para que ande sola , así inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su hermano mayor sesshomaru/p  
p data-p-id="d436aaa5304e3806a8ac9be615a12473"Inuyasha . hola sesshomaru perdona que te llame a esta hora pero es una emergencia kagome( cuando escuchó nombrarla le dio un mal presentimiento)br /Esta pérdida por favor ayudame a encontrarla br /Sesshomaru . que hiciste ahora inuyasha , esta bien te ayudaré pero no lo hago por ti br /Inuyasha se molesto por el comentario la cual sesshomaru se dio cuenta/p  
p data-p-id="50e18a9cc8105297f62a3beaa63239c8"En el parque el grupo de chicos se empezó acerca a kagome ella se dio cuenta de las malas intenciones así que decidió caminar . sesshomaru que conocía muy bien sabía a donde se encontraba kagome cuando ella estaba triste , kagome camino hasta llegar al lago del parque los chicos empezaron a corre tras de ella kagome estaba asustada no sabía que hacer ella también empezó a corre hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida trató de esconderse de los chicos que la estaban persiguiendo Sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de kagome ,en tanto en el callejón los chicos encontraron a kagome/p  
p data-p-id="cd98bb11ea2a973ce9baba9552fb1b18"Chico 1 . mira que tenemos aquí a una linda gatita asustada br /Chico 2 . no asustes a la chicabr /Chico 1 . pero asustadas son mejores br /Chico 2 . adonde vas/p  
p data-p-id="b2a6f5873648deffa3c20cd5656f6edb"En eso el primer chico se acerca y kagome grita que la deje en paz sesshomaru escucha el grito de kagome , el chico le toma la cara para robarle un beso en eso llega Sesshomaru y le pega dejando a al chico en el suelo , kagome al verlo se lanza a sus brazos sesshomaru ve la mirada asustada de kagome br /Sesshomaru al verla así se puso en su pose de frío y cruel br /Sesshomaru . como se atreven tocarla en sesshomaru le pega dejando mal herido al chico br /Al ver la reacción de sesshomaru kagome le pide que se fueran al escuchar la voz suplicando a kagome se van del lugar br /Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio kagome le pide que quiere ir a un lugar tranquilo pero no a su casa .../p


End file.
